


Reactivation

by crescent_gaia



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is called in as William Brandt with his IMF team. Seems that they're tracking the last Black Widow of the Red Room's program. While Clint is off being another person, Natasha starts to feel like her old life is crawling back while Tony's problem with his heart becomes bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light the Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms listed or any of their characters. A really big thank you to Tatra for being my beta, cheerleader, and generally awesome person. A huge thank you to evian_fork who created [amazing art that you should all go see](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/119618.html).

Clint's eyes opened and he tried to focus on what woke him up. He felt Natasha against him and he kissed her shoulder before listening to the sounds of the apartment. As he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, he started to close his eyes again. Then he heard it - the song was soft, but he knew exactly where it was coming from. He quickly got up and went over to the dresser, kneeling down and getting out a small cell phone from a hidden back pocket. "Yeah?" He asked and then chuckled. "Of course you woke me."

Natasha, awake due to the fact that Clint had gotten up, was sitting up on one elbow as she watched him. She wanted to know who was on the other end of the line but waited.

"Alright," he said as he looked at his wrist. He got up from where he was, closing the dresser drawer before walking over to where his watch was. "I can be there in fifteen. Who will - just Benji? It doesn't involve magnets does it?" He asked and listened to the other side of the line. "Alright - see you soon." He hung up the phone and started to get dressed. "I've got to go."

"I can see that," she said as she turned to watch him getting dressed. "We're supposed to be on vacation. Ordered vacation. And you're the one who needs it the most."

"I'm fine," he said as he went over to the closet and pulled down a bag that was always packed. "Besides, we've had two weeks."

"The Director said to take at least a month," she countered. "What's so important that it can't wait? And who's Benji?" She picked up the phone to look through it and raised an eyebrow as she saw the name William Brandt came up. "Good cover name."

"Someone I knew," he said as he took the phone back from her and slid it into a pocket. "Do me a favor?"

"Only if you tell me where you going," she said.

"To a cross street that's two blocks from here," he said. "From that, I don't know. Call into Maria and tell her that I'm back on Protocol. If she doesn't know what that means, tell her to tell the Director. And I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed her lips lovingly before picking up the bag and leaving.

She waited there for a long moment before getting up herself and getting dressed. She followed him, watching as he waited under a street lamp for an odd looking van to show up. She pulled out a camera, taking some quick photos before pulling out her cell phone and calling into the headquarters. "Put Maria on," she said to the person who had answered the phone. It was a small wait before she said "Maria - "

"Actually, it's Coulson, but I can see where the confusion comes in," the voice said.

"…so you're not dead," she said.

"Not at the moment," he replied. "What can I do for you, Agent Romanov?"

"Clint told me to call in and say that he's back on Protocol," she replied.

"Great," he said. "Are you able to come in?"

"As long as I get a ride," she said and gave her location. A small bit later, she got into the helicopter that went to the headquarters of SHIELD. She smiled as she saw Coulson, going over to him and giving him a gentle hug. "It is good to see you again."

"Yeah, well someone has to take care of everyone," he quipped. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"No," she said. "I know that he was meeting someone called Benji and that his cover is William Brandt."

"Benji's full name is Benji Dunn. He's a technical field agent for IMF," he said.

"What's IMF?" She asked.

"Impossible Missions Force," he said. "Most recently, they stopped the entire world from going to war due to the Kremlin bombing and then the 'meteor' that was actually a missile."

"That's a lot," she said.

"It is," he said. "Originally, he was only supposed to get close to the IMF Secretary, which he did and became Chief Analyst. But then the Secretary was killed in Russia due to the bombing and, instead of checking in and seeing what the Director wanted, he went with Ethan Hunt's team."

"Which, while not direct orders, was still a good idea to do," Fury said. "Agent, why are you here? Unless you're not following my orders as well."

"Agent Barton was activated by a phone call from his IMF team," Coulson said. "Agent Romanov overheard the call."

"Then we'll hear from him soon," Fury said. "Best thing now is to sit tight. Agent, you are to go back to your vacation."

"Sir, I'd like to stay on and see if I can help in any way," Natasha said. 

Fury looked to Coulson, who just shrugged, before turning back to Natasha. "Fine. You can help Coulson with tracking Agent Barton's cell phone to see if we can get a closer idea of where he went to. But we wait for him to reach out to us."

"Yes sir," Natasha said as she moved to go with Coulson. "Why is it important that we know about the IMF?"

"Because we're also in the business of impossible missions," Coulson pointed out before pushing a few buttons to start the trace on the cell phone. "Plus, it's always a good idea to have assets."

"Right," she said as they were able to find the cell phone. "They haven't moved out of Chicago."

"So either something is there or it's just a quick meet," he said. "He'll check in soon."

"I hope so," she said quietly as she took a seat to wait. "So - how did you come back to life?"

"Who told you I was dead?" He asked.

"The Director," she said.

"Not a doctor," he pointed out.

"Hrm," she said. "Who else knows?"

"Of the team? Just you," he said as he walked away from the computer to deal with some other things.

"Good to know," she said quietly as she kept an eye on the computer and waited for Clint to check in.


	2. The Mission, Should You Choose to Accept It

This was the one part of everything that Natasha hated - waiting. There was nothing for her to do, since technically she was on leave, but also because there was little she was being told as well. She turned to the computer in front of her and pulled up her file. She clicked on the link to go to Clint's file to just re-read, as there wasn't really anything better to do until contact was made. _What's this?_ she thought as she saw an icon of a lock by a link. She clicked on it and a password request came up. She grinned and typed in Treadstone before hitting enter. The result was an angry beep. "That should have worked."

"Depends on which part you're looking into," Coulson said as he came over to her. "He didn't tell you about this part?"

"I know about Treadstone, remember?" Natasha said. "When we first met, he thought that the Red Room was running on the same operation."

"This is different," Coulson said. "It might be best coming from him."

"Yeah, but he's not checking in for a while," Natasha said. 

Coulson looked around for a moment before leaning down and typing in Outcome. "But you didn't hear it from me," he said before he stepped away.

"Thanks," Natasha said as she turned back to the screen. As she started to read, looking at a picture of Clint as his real self of PFC Kenneth J. Kitsom, there was a strange buzzing. She looked around to see if she could locate the source of the sound. She tried to stand but sat down hard. She didn't even register who placed the hand on her shoulder as she moved to hit whoever it was. 

Coulson was able to dodge the hit. "Natasha!" He said loudly and forcefully.

That seemed to get her attention enough that she looked at him and then around her. "Buzzing started again," she whispered.

"Get her to medical," Fury said from behind Coulson as a phone rang.

"Sir - " Coulson started.

"It is the best for her right now," Fury said. "I think I can record a phone call."

"Yes sir," Coulson said as he left the room with Natasha.

Fury answered the call, hitting record at the same time as he started to listen into the conversation at the other end of the line.

Clint was quiet after saying hello and exchanging some pleasantries. He wasn't surprised when they pulled into Midway and went towards a hanger. "Good to see you again," he said to Jane after they got out of the vehicle.

"Same with you," Jane said. "He's waiting," she said as she turned and led them into the private plane that was waiting for them. "Ethan."

Ethan looked up from what he was doing and smiled at seeing Clint. "Long time Brandt," he said.

"Well, we all have our lives," Clint said with a smile. 

Ethan motioned to the seat opposite him as Jane and Benji got themselves comfortable. "I've already briefed them on what we're going up against," he said. "It is going to be messy and we might have to go back into Russia."

"Hopefully not to Moscow," Clint said.

"St Petersburg," Ethan said. "But that's if we can't find what we need in Berlin." He tapped on the table, making it light up and show the entire file. "We were tipped off that former members of the KGB are trying to activate the Black Widow program. There seems to only be two left."

"Right - the second Black Widow - Natasha Romanov - has already turned to another agency. The third went to ground and there hasn't been a clear lead on her since," Clint said. "There was also talk about a male component of the program, but their technology made males too aggressive for the type of work that they wanted. Namely getting into bed with anyone who held defense contracts to either get the weapons or codes themselves. Howard Stark had the first Black Widow after him when he was killed in a car accident with his wife. It's what started the effort to shut them down completely."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Ethan asked.

"Probably," Clint replied with a grin. "Analyst, remember?"

"We're to stop the third Widow before they're able to put their plan into action. There's a rumor that they have technology that would override Romanov," Ethan said.

"That would be next to impossible," Clint said.

"How are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"I'm the one who turned her," Clint said. "It was - well, it was before a lot of different things. It's what made the former Director assign me to you and then to have me become his analyst."

"Huh," Ethan said. "Jane?!"

"Yeah?" Jane asked as she helped Benji out with something on the computer end.

"You owe me ten bucks," Ethan said.

"You'll have it soon enough," Jane said.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Clint said with a mock sigh which got him a gentle kick under the table. "How is it with them anyways?" He asked in a lower voice.

"Jane and I are getting along well enough," Ethan replied in a similar low voice. "Few kinks in bed, but otherwise good."

"Good to hear," Clint said. "I'm sorry I'm not around more."

"I know you have your own life to live," Ethan said. "And other projects."

Clint looked at Ethan oddly for a moment before looking back down at the information. "So, I'm in. When are we leaving for Berlin?"

"Just like that?" Ethan asked.

"Well, that's what you called me for, isn't it?" Clint asked.

"You didn't even let me get to the 'if you chose to accept it' line," Ethan said.

"Considering that bad things happen with that line, I thought it was good to skip it," Clint said.

Ethan picked up the white phone next to him. "We're all set - you can take off."

Clint discretely reached into his pocket, pressing a button so it would sync with the large screen on the table. He looked through the information himself before he felt a very slight vibrated beep and then canceled the call. "We don't have any sort of lead on who the last Widow is?"

"We'll know after Berlin," Ethan said. "Benji and Jane will be on the outside and we'll go into the building itself. Benji is working on disguises with Jane helping."

"What should I be doing?" Clint asked.

"What you are doing - make sure that you know the file in and out," Ethan said. "And be prepared to use a German accent."

"Ja," Clint replied as he went back to looking at the file and Ethan took a nap.


	3. Meanwhile, Back at Headquarters

Natasha sat in the medical unit, watching Coulson speak with the doctor on call. She was glad that she wasn't in restraints but that was more Coulson thinking that she didn't need them yet. She leaned back and closed her eyes until she heard the door open and looked over to see Stark walk in. _Last thing I need today_ she thought but smiled at him. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was thinking that a bit more hacking would be nice," Tony quipped. He grinned as she chuckled at that. "Fury wanted an x-ray of the heart to make sure that nothing moved when I was out. Bruce let it slip to Pepper and I got yelled at to get my ass in gear to do the x-ray. So, ta-da, I'm here."

Coulson came back over and stopped as he saw Stark. "Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned and laughed. "So, life model decoy? Or just the Director messing with us? It could have been a little of both, considering everything."

"I'm not about to explain it to you," Coulson said. "They're ready for you with the MRI," he said to Natasha.

"Thanks," Natasha said. She raised an eyebrow as Tony said nothing. "No snark?"

"I'm trying to be nice," Tony said. "With being a team and all."

"Doesn't really suit you," Natasha said. "I like the snark better."

"Duly noted. I will snark you forever now. You might not like it," Tony said.

"It just makes it normal," Natasha pointed out before she left the room. She was glad that the scan only took about twenty minutes. When she came back out to where she was, she blinked at seeing Steve there as well as Tony. "When did you show up?" She asked.

"Five minutes ago," Tony answered for Steve.

"Stop that," Steve said.

"Habit," Tony said and shrugged. "You still insane?" He asked Natasha.

"Depends on if your shrapnel moved or not," Natasha said.

"I think she actually cares," Tony said to Steve.

Steve gently wapped Tony for that. "Just answer the question, considering that you wouldn't tell me until she came back out."

"So it moved," Tony said and shrugged. "It's not that big a deal."

Natasha and Steve just stared at Tony. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that means you're a step closer to death," Steve said.

"Give the man a kiss, he's right," Tony said. "I'm supposed to be dead many times over. I'm not surprised that I'm closer to death right now than not. Amazingly, Captain, we are but mortals. At least the ones of us not shot up all full of chemicals," he said as he turned and walked out.

Steve stared at the spot that Tony had been standing in. "What was that?"

"A crude quoting of C.S. Lewis," Coulson clarified. "Something I never thought he was a fan of. I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks," Steve said and turned to Natasha. "It's a strange day - what did you need the mental scan for?"

Natasha sat down. "Before I was turned, I was a member of an organization called the Red Room. They started a program called the Black Widows. There were only three of us - the first one, who is dead; the second one, who is me; and the third one, who is unknown. I’m not even sure of who it is. But Clint is on a mission where they're going to find that out. At least, I hope they do."

"Why is he on a mission alone?" Steve asked.

"It's part of this undercover mission that he never told me about," Natasha said. "I'm realizing that, as much as he knows about me, I know very little about him. Not sure if that's a bad thing or not."

"But you care for him," Steve said. "I bet you love him on some level."

"A while ago, I would have said that love is for children," Natasha said. "But you're probably right. And it's probably why it hurts so much that he's kept so much from me."

"Maybe there wasn't just the right time to explain everything," Steve said. "Since we're sharing, mind if I share something with you?"

"Not really," Natasha said with a smile. "It might actually be a good thing."

"I think I'm falling in love with Tony and that it might not be a bad thing," Steve said.

"… Well, I never thought that he was your type," Natasha said. "Or that you swing that way at all."

Steve smiled. "Bucky and I used to play at it a bit," he said and shrugged. "I think he put more into it than I did. Nothing wrong with that." He looked up as Coulson came back in without Stark. "He left that quickly?"

"He had a briefcase that contained one of his suits," Coulson said. "You two mind doing me a favor?"

"Babysitting duty?" Natasha asked and smiled. "You really think that's a good idea right now?"

"The scan didn't show that anything was wrong with your mind," Coulson said. "And I'll explain to Steve about how to calm you down." He paused. "I called Pepper. After her yelling at me about not calling her sooner to tell her I'm alive, she said that Tony didn't have anywhere to go today. I'd check the Donut Shop first and then we'll try the trace on the suit again."

"Thanks," Steve said. "Donut Shop?"

"There's a place with a big donut on the outside that he likes when he's in certain moods," Natasha said. "It's where the Director and I found him the last time he thought he was dying."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I'll fill you in on the way," Natasha said. "Keep me up to date on what Barton's doing?"

"Of course," Coulson said. "He's on the way to Berlin. That's where they think the files are being kept. Fingers crossed for a quick in and out."

"That's what I'll be hoping for," Natasha said. "Let's go, Captain," she said as the two of them let Headquarters to try to track down Tony Stark.


	4. Berlin

Clint opened his eyes as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up at Ethan and then out the window before remembering that he was on a plane to Berlin. “Forgive the question, but are we there yet?” He asked as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He sat up, moving the blanket off of him as he unbuckled himself from the seat. “And who buckled me in?”

“I did,” Ethan said. “Along with the blanket. I woke you in the middle of the night. Thought the nice thing to do would be to let you sleep.”

“Thanks,” Clint said. “We’re going to get into Berlin too late to do anything.”

“Which is why we’re going to go to the hotel and get more of a game plan first,” Ethan said. “And see if we can’t go in at night. Less fuss and muss that way.”

Jane came over to them, cutting off what Clint was going to say. “We’re all set for the hotel. Benji was able to get us a suite at the Ritz.”

“That’s fancier than we’ve been for a while,” Ethan said. 

“It was the only place that had a suite,” Jane said and sat down next to Clint. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks,” Clint said with a smile. “It’s good to be back. How have things been without me?”

“Boring,” Jane said. “And Benji complaining a bit too much. You were able to reel him in more times than not.”

“Well, I’m sorry about that,” Clint said. “Maybe it’ll be better now.”

“Yeah,” Jane said. “How long are you staying, anyways?”

“Long as it takes to get this done. Maybe longer,” Clint said. “Why, you want to get rid of me again?”

Jane laughed. “Nope,” she said and got up. “Benji said that we’re going to be landing in an hour.”

“Alright,” Ethan said. “Let’s check the gear.”

“Benji said that he already checked over his part of the gear and marked the bags,” Jane said as she got up and went with them. They looked to make sure that they had everything they needed and Jane left as Benji called her up to the front.

“These are all set,” Clint said as he moved a couple of bags and found a long hard case. He opened it and smiled at seeing his arm guard, bow, and quiver. He closed it quickly before Ethan saw what was in it. “Seems this one is meant for me.”

“Yeah, I was told it would be a good idea to have it along,” Ethan said. “Helps having a friend in Nick Fury.”

“So, when you said you read my file, you meant that you read all of it?” Clint asked. “Not sure if I like that or not.”

“Well, you’re going to have to deal with it. I do like Brandt’s name better than the other one that you’re using,” Ethan said.

“Well, it’s my real name, so I’m not sure what to tell you,” Clint said. “Lot of backstory there.”

“Never did think I was getting the full story anyways,” Ethan said. “But before we left, an agent calling himself Coulson made sure that we had the case.”

Clint froze and looked at Ethan. “Phil Coulson?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, why?” Ethan asked.

“He’s supposed to be dead,” Clint said.

“You’ve got time for a phone call if you want it,” Ethan said and motioned towards the bathroom. “I’ve got it under control here.”

Clint nodded a yes and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before taking a deep breath and dialing a number he knew from memory. He listened to the ring back tone of Requiem for a Tower before the phone was picked up.

“Coulson,” the voice on the other end of the line said.

“You’re an asshole,” Clint said. “Or the Director is. I’m really not sure who I’m mad at more.”

“Good to hear from you too,” Coulson said. “Anything new to report?”

“Ethan Hunt seems to know a lot about me,” Clint said. “Although, you already know that.”

“He requested the file and the Director decided to give him the full story. They go back a ways,” Coulson said. “You know I would have told you sooner if I could.”

“Does Tasha know?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Coulson said. “She was the first to find out.”

“Lucky,” Clint said. “You going to be there when I’m done with all of this?”

“You know I am,” Coulson said and paused. “She’s having problems again.”

Clint swore at hearing that. “There’s nothing I can do from here, is there?”

“Calling her might help,” Coulson said. “And, just so you can yell at me now, she got into your Outcome file.”

“..You let her in, didn’t you?” Clint asked and laughed. “I thought I was going to be angrier about that.”

“I’m just glad you’re not,” Coulson said. “She and the Captain are going to find Stark. Turns out that his shrapnel moved.”

“New York. The gift that keeps on giving,” Clint said and froze at hearing the loud knock. “Gotta go.”

“Have fun, don’t die,” Coulson said and hung up.

“Yes boss,” Clint muttered as he made sure the phone was off and cleared the call log before opening the door. “Hey,” he said to Jane. “We’re landing?”

“Yep,” Jane said and led Clint back to where they were sitting before. “When were you in New York?”

Clint sat down next to Ethan, letting Jane take the seat next to Benji who was working on a computer. “What?”

“When were you in New York?” Jane asked again.

“Bit ago. Why?” Clint asked.

“So this isn’t you?” Benji asked as he turned the computer around to show a picture of when Clint was on the rooftop shooting arrows at the aliens.

“Everybody’s got a twin,” Clint said with a grin and looked at Ethan. 

“I would tell them,” Ethan said. “We all know each other’s secrets by now.”

Clint sighed. “My real name is Clint Barton and my code name is Hawkeye. Yes, that is me. But I would like to stick to the name William Brandt with all of you. It’s just easier to keep everything separate. I was asked by the people I work for to get into IMF and get close to the secretary as an analyst. I did and then went against orders to go with the three of you to clear IMF’s name.”

Jane and Benji looked to Ethan about that. “I trust him,” Ethan said. “I do with my life, as should the two of you. He jumped into a computer for us. He didn’t need to do that. He could have turned us all in with one phone call. He didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to,” Clint said. “There was no good reason to. Plus, I was a bit shook up. The Director gave me hell for not calling in. I was given a babysitting job and that lead to the actions in Germany and New York.” He thought for a moment. “Although, I believe they got rid of the warrants for my arrest there.”

“Do we want to know what you did?” Jane asked.

“What I do best,” Clint said with a grin. “I’m a sniper,” he explained and the plane touched down. “I want to stay. My first big mission – the one where they let me off the leash and do what I wanted – was bringing in the second Black Widow. I really did turn her. I was supposed to kill her.” He paused for a moment. “I am going to follow Ethan’s lead on what he wants done with this mission. He is the one in charge and I’m not going to change that.”

“Huh,” Benji said. “So you really are a superhero?”

“No,” Clint said. “More of a helper,” he said with a grin.

Jane grinned at that. “I remember you not liking that role,” she said as she got up and grabbed a couple of the bags.

“Eh, grew to like it,” Clint said as he grabbed another and the case holding his equipment. “So, hotel, clean up, go on mission?”

“Yep,” Ethan said. “And I didn’t think it would be a problem telling them.”

“Glad you were right,” Clint said as he followed Jane out. They got into a very nice looking van that was waiting for them and went to the hotel. Nobody gave them a second look after checking in and going up to their suite. 

Benji quickly got out his computer and onto the Wi-Fi network. “Alright, so the building we’re going to – security is top rate, but I can hack in.”

“Get started on that then,” Ethan said as he opened one of the briefcases and got out the comms. “So, use Jane as a distraction to get in. Brandt and I will go up to where the file is, grab it, and get back out before anything happens.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jane said. “Good thing I thought to bring better clothing,” she said as she opened up one of the cases and took out an outfit that would work the best. “Club wear.”

“You’re going to look amazing in it,” Clint said. “Then again, you look amazing in most things.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one who flatters her,” Ethan said.

“I see no reason not to be on her good side,” Clint countered.

“Men,” Jane muttered and grinned at the both of them.

Clint smiled and got what he needed before pulling the larger case to him. He took out the quiver, flattening it, before doing the same thing to the bow, before putting on his arm guard. He looked at Ethan, who had an eyebrow raised. “Easier to wear under a coat if they’re flat against your back.”

“Makes sense to me,” Benji said as he came over with the laptop. “So, exit and entrances are here and here,” he said as he pointed them out. “If you need them, fire exits are on the side of the building and go into dead end alleyways that lead back out to the street.”

“What level are we going to?” Clint asked.

“Sixth,” Benji said. “That’s where the files are. According to the security cameras in the room, there’s a computer but I can’t access it. So it’s not on the internet or on their intranet.” He held up a USB thumb drive. “Stick this in and that will get it on the internet so I can hack into it.”

“Alright,” Ethan said and took it. “Anything else?”

“There’s five guards on duty and three janitors. Janitors will be out by midnight and that’s when they do a break,” Benji replied. 

“So we go in at midnight?” Clint asked.

Ethan looked at the time. “Yep. It just means that we’ll have time to kill to eat and relax.”

“Sounds good to me,” Benji said and ordered room service for all of them. 

They all did their own things with Clint off to the side, just observing and being quiet. He looked up as Ethan came over and sat down. “I’m alright.”

“I know,” Ethan said. “Sorry for it coming out like it did.”

“It was going to happen sooner or later,” Clint said and looked over at Jane as her cell phone rang. She listened for a moment before looking at the phone oddly and he heard the same thing she did – a series of beeps. “Wrong number?”

“Guess so,” Jane said and went back to looking over Benji’s shoulder.

“Not the first time that’s happened,” Ethan said. “You ready for this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clint said with a smile. 

The last hour passed quickly before they made their way to the office building. Jane went in first, using her charms to get the guards there to focus on her instead of on the cameras they were supposed to be watching. They snuck into the building and made their way up to the sixth floor via the stairs. They took their time, knowing that Benji was controlling the cameras so that none of the guards would see them. Ethan picked the lock on the door, slowly opening it and taking a look around to see if there were any trip wires or lasers. Seeing neither, he motioned for Clint to come in and closed the door. “I’ll get the computer,” he whispered to Clint. “Start looking.”

“Got it,” Clint said quietly and started looking through the different file cabinets as quietly as he could. He stopped as he saw something on the side of a different cabinet and went over to it. He looked at the symbol on the side and went over to Ethan. “So, how is the computer search going with Benji?”

“He can’t find anything yet,” Ethan said. “Why?”

“I know where the file is but we don’t want to open the cabinet,” Clint said. “There’s a HYDRA symbol on the side.”

“Meaning..?” Ethan asked.

“Meaning that we’re exactly where we’re supposed to be for finding the file,” Clint said. “And if Benji can’t find anything, we’re going to have to open it and pray we’re not blown up or poisoned or something.” He tried to remember the other horror stories that Coulson had told him about HYRDA but nothing was coming. “It could also be a lot worse.”

“It could also be nothing,” Ethan said as Clint gave him a look. “But you know that it is something.”

“Yeah,” Clint said.

“The computer’s empty,” Benji said on the other end of the comms. “You’re going to have to go into the file cabinet.”

“Of course,” Clint said and led the way over to it. “Give me your lock picks.”

“No argument from me,” Ethan said and handed them over. 

“Thank you,” Clint said as he started to slowly pick at the lock. He heard it come loose and handed them back to Ethan. “Might want to stand back.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked to do. “Alright.”

Clint winced and then slowly opened the first drawer of the cabinet. Amazingly, it was empty and nothing else happened. “Huh.”

“Well, better empty than anything else,” Ethan said. “Try the next two.”

“No, really? I was just going to leave them unchecked,” Clint said as he opened the next one to find it empty. The third one held just one file in a red file folder. “Here we go,” he said as he moved to take it out and Ethan stopped him. He raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing there.”

“There could be. Be careful,” Ethan said.

“I don’t see anything,” Clint said and waited for Ethan to let his arm go. He took a second look around where the file was before very gently lifting it out. “Got it,” he said.

“Good,” Ethan said and looked down at the drawer. “And there’s a blinking red light.”

Clint grabbed Ethan back just as the cabinet exploded. “So it was something that I couldn’t see. Can’t blame me for that.”

“I’ll find a way,” Ethan said.

Clint was about to say something when he cried out in surprise at an arrow going through his leg. He let Ethan pull him behind another file cabinet before he broke off one end of the arrow and pulled it through. He looked at the arrow before throwing it away. “I’m fine!”

“You’re bleeding and that is not fine!” Ethan said as he tore off some of his jacket to make a tourniquet. “Are you able to walk?”

“Yes,” Clint said as he got up, pulling off his jacket and grabbing his bow. With a press of a button on the bow, the quiver came back to original position as he undid the bow. He moved over to the window and let an arrow fly, counting to five before letting the arrow blow up. “Now we should go,” he said as he collapsed his bow and made the quiver flatten before putting on the jacket again.

“Yeah,” Ethan said as he moved to the door and looked out of it. He motioned for Clint to stay for a moment before using the door to smack the guard on the other side of it hard. He slammed the other guard in the hallway hard against the wall and made sure they were both out but breathing. “Come on.”

“Thanks,” Clint said. 

“Don’t mention it,” Ethan said. “Jane?! Can you meet us with the car at the second side exit?”

They both listened to the silence on the other end of the comms. “Benji?” Clint tried.

“I’m here,” Benji said. “Her comm is active. I don’t know why she’s not answering.”

“Jane?” Clint tried and there wasn’t any answer. “Benji, can you track her?”

“Trying now,” Benji said. “You two should get out of there.”

“Alright,” Ethan said. “Are you alright to walk on your own?” 

“Yeah,” Clint said. “See you back there?”

“More that I’ll see you out on the street and you’ll get in the car,” Ethan said. “Be careful.”

“Will do,” Clint said as he went down a separate staircase from where Ethan was. “Benji, do you have her yet?”

“It’s like she’s not moving,” Benji said. “But I didn’t hear gun shots near you.”

“Unless they were timed for when the explosion happened,” Ethan said.

“I would have heard feedback like at the Kremlin,” Benji pointed out and chuckled. “Jane – they were – “ and then the sound of two shots being fired.

“Benji?!” Ethan asked.

Clint froze in the stairwell, waiting for the answer to come. “Come on Benji, answer,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“Hello boys,” Jane said through the comms. “Did you like the present that my friend left?”

“Jane, what are you doing?” Ethan asked.

“What I’ve been trained to do. Wait, be activated, and then kill our enemies. It’s actually a sane plan,” Jane said. “I am sorry about Benji though, but I was told to kill one innocent. So, I’ve fulfilled that part of my contract.”

“Jane, your enemy is me. IMF has nothing to do with SHIELD and you know it,” Clint said.

“Yes, but IMF made an alliance,” Jane said. “You’re part of that, Barton. You’ll be dealt with soon enough.” There was a pause. “Ethan – it was fun to work with you and share a bed. Sorry that it has to end like this. Maybe we’ll have better luck in another life.” 

There was a harsh buzzing on the line that made Clint tear out his ear piece. He rubbed his ear for a moment before feeling the building shake. “Shit,” he said as he quickly made his way down the stairs and out the fire exit door. He took a moment to look around before he felt the arrow go through his other leg. He fell to the ground and hit his head as another arrow went into his left arm. He tried to keep consciousness as a man came over to him. “Why?” He whispered.

“Sorry brother,” was the only response as everything went black.


	5. Donut Shop

“So… he thought he was dying because of the power supply in his chest was poisoning him and he had to find a different power source?” Steve asked after they got into the car. Natasha had spent the flight explaining what Stark had been doing the first time that she met him. It took a few times to explain, for while Steve was an intelligent man, sometimes what Stark did went straight over his head. “And he made a new element? That’s a really big deal. I’m surprised that he didn’t make more out of it.”

“He did,” Natasha said. “But not in the way you think. His clean energy project? That came out of making the new element so he wouldn’t die. It just took him longer than he expected. Also, Coulson was not amused when he found out that he used a replica of your shield to hold up one of the coils. So, in a way, you helped.”

Steve smiled at that. “Helping when I didn’t even know what was happening.”

“Well, that wasn’t your fault,” Natasha said and smiled.

“Yeah,” Steve said as he noticed that the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “What happened with you? I mean – everyone else is easy to figure out. We know what was done with us. But with you, and I’m including Barton in this, play it close to the chest.”

“That’s the way that we want it,” Natasha said. “Long time ago – before we even though to be searching for you again – I was part of a Russian super solider program.” She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. “After they saw that it could be done with you, everyone wanted a piece of the action. The States, Russia, China – any super power who could figure it out wanted to make sure that they had their own. Russia figured it out with the Black Widow program.”

“Your code name,” Steve said.

“It was easy to keep on using it,” Natasha said. “Thing about the Black Widow program is that it usually only worked with women. They had one successful male but… well, he died on a mission. They’re not sure how he died, but he did. But the program got on SHIELD’s radar because the first Black Widow went after Howard Stark and killed him and his wife – I think her name was Maria – in a car crash.”

“Oh,” Steve said quietly. “I didn’t know that’s how Howard died. I thought about asking Tony but..”

“But you could have gotten it other ways and didn’t want to bother him too much,” Natasha finished for him.

“Something like that,” Steve said. “So, you’re a super solider.”

“I’m the second Black Widow,” Natasha said. “At the time that SHIELD took down the Red Room with my help, there was only one left. I didn’t know who she was and nobody else did either. That’s the mission that Clint’s on right now. He’s going to find the third.”

“Because of his cover and the other people he’s with,” Steve said. “I should probably ask him, but aside from his use with a bow, what else can he do?”

Natasha smiled. “He’s another super solider. US program through the CIA. They actually had a very successful program. When he first found me, he thought that I was part of it. If you want anything else though, you should ask him. It’s his story to tell.”

“Fair enough,” Steve said as they pulled up to the Donut Shop. “I’ve heard about this place.”

“You’ll like it,” Natasha said as she got out of the car. She grabbed a small bag that held Tony’s iPad. “And I see him,” she added as her cell phone rang and she gave Steve the bag. “Go in and talk to him. I’ve got to take this.”

“Sure,” Steve said as he went into the Donut Shop. He made his way over to where Tony was sitting and sat down across from him. “So you are predictable.”

“Only when it comes to good donuts and coffee,” Tony said. 

“You left this,” Steve said as he gave Tony the iPad bag. 

“I was wondering where it was,” Tony said as he took it out and looked it over. “So, only you?”

“Natasha’s outside with a phone call,” Steve said.

“Fun,” Tony said. “So why are you two here?”

“Keeping an eye on you,” Steve said. “Is that so horrible?”

“Yes,” Tony replied as he pulled up the x-rays that Coulson had left as a short cut on the desktop. He opened it and looked at the file. “I don’t need babysitters.”

“Then don’t think of us as that,” Steve pointed out. He moved over to sit next to Tony to look over his shoulder. “I’ve been meaning to ask you to help me learn how to use a cell phone anyways.”

Tony smiled at that. “Depends on the cell phone.”

Steve nodded a yes and looked at the x-ray. “That doesn’t look all that good.”

“It could be worse,” Tony retorted. “Could be dead.”

“You already did that for a few moments,” Steve said.

“I did. That's why it's so strange that it moved. If my heart wasn’t working and I was dead, then why would it move in the first place?” Tony asked. “Maybe I should let Bruce open me up.”

“What?” Steve asked.

“Bruce offered to crack open my chest and see if he could remove it,” Tony said. “I don’t know if I want him to.”

“Oh,” Steve said. There was little to say after that. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He wanted to urge Tony towards the surgery but, at the same time, he didn’t want to seem like he was overstepping. He blinked as he felt a hand on his knee. “Tony… “

“Yeah, I don’t really understand it either,” Tony said with a bit of a smile. “But I’m willing to try it, if you are. If you even feel that way.”

“I do, I am, and I’m glad that you brought it up instead of me,” Steve said.

“Mostly to save you from an embarrassing attempt of courting,” Tony said.

Steve laughed at that and Natasha sat down to join them. “Who was on the call?”

“Just last minute details,” Natasha replied before pulling out her gun and attempting to shoot at Tony. The rest of the patrons started screaming and running out of the place.

Steve pulled Tony down and the bullet nearly missed Tony’s head. He flipped the table over towards Natasha, pulling Tony down behind it. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t even get to say anything!” Tony replied as he pulled his briefcase over his head to use it as a shield. 

“Stay here,” Steve said as he stood up. He quickly dodged the two shots that Natasha fired before moving over to her and tackling her. As he did, the back of her head hit the floor hard. 

Natasha looked up at him and shook her head. She moved to shoot at him again, pointing the gun at him and cocked it. She noticed that he didn’t move, looking worried at her. _Why is he doing that_ she asked herself and didn’t fire. “Your blood will bring Her joy,” she said in Russian.

“And your blood will bring me sorrow,” he replied in Russian. “Come back to us, Natasha. Your friends miss you.” The last two sentences were not what Coulson told him to say. They were his.

Natasha shook her head again and sighed. “Thank you,” she said quietly in English.

“You’re welcome,” Steve said as he got off her and helped her stand up. “And next time, let Tony say something mean to you before you try to shoot him. It’ll make more sense.”

“How about we just not shoot Tony?” Tony said from behind the table. “Am I allowed out now?”

“Yes,” Steve said.

“Oh good,” Tony said and came out. His cell phone rang. “If that’s Coulson, I’m blaming the two of you,” he said and put it on speaker. “This is Stark.”

“What the hell are you three doing?” Fury’s voice asked on the other end of the call.

“Not my fault,” Tony said and flipped the phone to Steve. 

“That’s true, sir,” Steve said and caught the phone. “But we have it corrected now.”

“Agent Romanov, is that true?” Fury asked.

“Yes sir, it is,” Natasha said. 

“Good,” Fury said. “The three of you need to get to Berlin. The mission that Barton is on has turned serious. Coulson will be at the airport in an hour to brief you on the flight. You know the hanger.” He hung up after that.

“I don’t even think we’re in that much trouble,” Tony said as he grabbed his iPad and put it back into the case. “Shall we? And I’ll drive.”

“You will not,” Natasha said as she led the three out of the building. She nodded to the police officers that were there before getting in the car with Steve in the front passenger seat and Tony in the back. They quickly got to the airport and the hanger they needed with Coulson standing there in his traditional suit and sunglasses.

“What, there was traffic?” Coulson asked after the hanger door closed and he took off his sunglasses.

“She wouldn’t let me drive,” Tony said. “Would have gotten here faster.”

“Sorry, but I like living,” Natasha retorted.

“And she’s back. Good. I was getting worried there for a moment. What with the trying to kill me. Does she get docked for that? She totally should,” Tony said.

“She’s going to be praised for not doing it before now,” Coulson said. “We could leave you here.”

“You’d miss me,” Tony said with a grin and boarded the plan with Steve following him. 

Natasha smiled at that and looked at Coulson. “Fastest I’ve ever come out of that without Clint. Does it have to be recorded?”

“Yeah,” Coulson said. “We’ve also got video. I do believe Fury cheered when you took the shot. He was a bit sad that you missed.”

Natasha smiled at that. “I really doubt that.”

“No, Maria heard it. I was already on the plane here,” Coulson said. “Are you up for this?”

“Only if you tell me why we’re going in the first place,” Natasha said. “Since I thought that Berlin was Clint’s job alone.”

Coulson brought up a file on his phone and showed Natasha a picture of Trickshot. “This is why. He’s working with HYRDA and they’re the ones behind the third activating and what happened to you earlier. So we need the Captain, because he’s the last one to deal with HYRDA itself, and we also need to keep an eye on Stark so they don’t do anything to him.”

“Shit,” Natasha said. “And all of that makes sense. Has he disappeared to go after him yet?”

“No,” Coulson said. “We’ve got a friend in Berlin that’s going to bring out the big guy and sit on Barton if need be.”

“Dr. Banner is in Berlin? That’s convenient,” Natasha said.

“I’ll take it for now,” Coulson said. “Especially if it means that I don’t have to find him half dead again. Ethan Hunt was close by this time and was able to get him to the hospital.”

“He’s going to love waking up to that,” Natasha said.

Coulson smiled. “I know. Shall we?” He asked and motioned to the plane.

“Yes,” Natasha said as she got on the plane. She stopped halfway, taking a seat by the window and letting Steve and Tony have their privacy in the back. She looked out the window and was glad when Coulson sat down next to her. She took his hand, gripping it tight as the plane went off and relaxing when she felt a slight squeeze. She only hoped that the flight would go by quickly and they would be in Berlin before Clint did something stupid.


	6. Life, Assemble

Clint tried to close his ears to the beeping that he was hearing the background. That was part trying to believe that he wasn’t in a hospital and part that the machines were just loud. Since he could only hear the machines and not anyone else in the room, he opened his eyes. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark. He winced as he sat up, glad there wasn’t a breathing tube down his neck, and looked down at what was in him. There was an IV line, then the pressure cuff, but nothing else in him. He slowly got up and went to the door, looking out both ways and seeing only a few doctors and nurses, before looking back to the rest of his room.

He grinned as he saw his shirt and a holster with a gun but raised an eyebrow when he saw that his bow and quiver was there as well. He wasn’t about to question but get out of the place as fast as possible. He pulled off the IV line first and silenced the machine before it started to beep. He did the same thing with the cuff before moving over to his shirt. He put that on and grabbed the gun, turning and pointing it at who walked in. “Dr. Banner,” he said and dismantled the gun. “Didn’t know you were in Berlin.”

“Likewise,” Bruce said. “I’ve got orders you’re to stay put.”

“Can’t,” Clint said and looked up as Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Look, I need to get out. For the safety of everyone here and you. There’s someone on my tail who would take a lot of pleasure in blowing up the hospital just to see if I’d die. I’d rather not have that on my conscious.”

Bruce sighed. “Coulson’s going to kill me.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got really good armor for that,” Clint said with a smile. “I’ll owe you one.”

“Let me just look you over really quick for my peace of mine,” Bruce said as he moved over to Clint. He checked the different wound sites and took a listen to heart and lungs. “Just a couple scars where they were.”

“Lucky, I guess.” Clint put on his quiver and bow before he grabbed the gun and reloaded it. He put his coat on and looked out through the doorway. “Good seeing you,” he said and heard Bruce’s reply the same thing. He went towards where the stairs were and stopped as he heard Ethan’s voice. He turned to see Ethan’s back to the hallway that he was in and talking to Coulson, who looked right at him. He gave a quick two finger salute before running to the stairway and quickly flying down the stairs, even though he heard his name being called. He got to the bottom, opening and going through the door and right into Stark.

“What the – where the hell do you get off not looking?” Tony asked of Clint. “Hey!” He said as Clint grabbed him and turned him around to walk with Clint. “Now what?”

“Got to ask you a question,” Clint said. 

“Nicer ways to do it,” Tony said. “What is it?”

“Have you been seeing Loki in your dreams?” Clint asked.

“What?” Tony asked.

“You heard me,” Clint said and came to a stop at the end of the block. “I’ve been seeing him here and there. Not sure if it’s my mind playing tricks.”

“Well, he had a good grip in your mind,” Tony said. “But yeah, I have. I think it’s due to the glow stick of destiny.”

Clint looked at Tony oddly. “You mean the spear.”

“Yeah, the glow stick,” Tony said. He turned to see who was yelling for them and saw Natasha coming close and quickly. “You’re in trouble.”

“Am not,” Clint said as he moved to cross the street. “Hey!” He said as Tony grabbed him. “What the hell, Stark?”

“Turnabout is so fair play.” Tony grinned and let go of Clint as soon as Natasha got to them. “All yours,” he said and walked over to Steve.

Natasha pulled Clint into a hug before smacking his shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

“I can’t take you with me on this one. You know that,” Clint said.

“I was more speaking about running from Coulson,” Natasha said. “But now I’m never letting you out of my sight.”

“Got to sleep some time, Tasha.” Clint moved a bit of her hair out of her eyes. He could see that something was wrong. “What happened?”

“Not out here,” Natasha said as she took his hand and led him back into the hospital. 

“Wait,” Clint said. “I can’t go back in there.”

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Because he said something that made it sound like he was being noble,” Bruce said as he came over to them. He nodded to a black SUV that was pulling up. “This is us.”

“It’s a nice ride,’ Tony said as he opened the doors as the SUV came to a stop. They all got in.

“Everyone,” Coulson said, “this is Ethan Hunt, the head of IMF at the moment. Mr. Hunt, this is Tony Stark, Captain Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanov. You met Doctor Banner earlier.”

“Good to meet you,” Steve said as Natasha nodded a hello.

“What happened with Benji?” Clint asked.

“He’ll live. He’s got two agents watching him and will fill him when he wakes up. For now, we keep to the mission.” Ethan looked to Coulson, who nodded a yes. Ethan brought up the specs of the mission. “This is everything we have so far – that the Black Widow organization is trying – “ he stopped as Tony’s phone started to ring.

“I would apologize, but its Pepper,” Tony said as he answered it. “Yes, I’m fine. Yes, I’m surrounded by people who might want to kill me because you happened to make this phone call now. Yes, I believe that includes Coulson.” 

Coulson raised an eyebrow at that. “But the paperwork would be horrible.”

“You’d get through it,” Clint said with a grin as Natasha shook her head. “He would. We’d help.”

“Not allowed to help him with that anymore,” Natasha said. “I’ll explain later.”

“… Alright,” Clint said as he gently rested his head against hers. He filtered out what exactly Tony was saying, looking out the window. As they came to a stop at a stoplight, he raised an eyebrow at something. He could have sworn he saw Loki. “Tony?” He said as he lifted his head.

Tony looked to where Clint was. “Huh. Well, wonders never cease.” He hung up the cell phone. “Sorry about that. It’s on silent now.”

“Good, because next time I’m going to throw it out the window,” Steve said.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tony looked at Steve. “Yeah, you would.”

“Children,” Coulson said which brought everyone’s attention to him. “Mr. Hunt, if you would continue.”

“That they are trying to reactive their old members and were only successful with one,” Ethan said as he picked up exactly where he left off. He passed around a photo of Jane. “We know her as Jane Carter. She has all the training that IMF could give her and whatever the organization she came from taught her.”

“That would depend on her specialty,” Natasha said. “And no, I don’t know. They kept us separate for some reason.”

“Probably same reason mine did,” Clint said. “Make sure that nobody talks to anyone else and that secrets stay within the place. Also makes it easier if you have to kill or go against them.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “She’s working with – am I getting the name right with Trickshot?”

“You are,” Coulson said. “That’s his code name. His real name is Barney Barton.”

“Well, I would want a code name if I had to go with Barney,” Tony said. “What were your parents thinking?”

“Never got to ask them,” Clint replied. “He also uses a bow and is less nice than I am. I’m not sure why he’s working with Jane or HYRDA.”

“HYRDA?” Steve asked.

“There was a symbol on the side of the file cabinet where Jane’s file was,” Clint explained. “So it seems that either they’re behind the program itself or they’ve teamed up with whoever is left in it. I think the bigger problem is that we’re not sure what they’re going to do next.”

“Considering what happened in LA, I think they might be after Tony,” Natasha said. 

“I thought you were trying to kill me,” Tony said.

“I was supposed to kill Steve,” Natasha said. “I just missed.”

“That was a big miss,” Tony said and folded his arms.

“What happened exactly?” Ethan asked.

“I activated,” Natasha said. “The phone did a series of beeps for the message.”

Clint thought for a moment. “There were a series of beeps with Jane’s phone as well.”

“Do you remember the sequence?” Steve asked.

“You’re thinking Morse code as well?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Steve said.

“Good minds do think alike,” Tony said as they pulled up to the Plaza. “And we’ll get a good night’s rest while we try to figure this out.” They got out of the SUV and up to a very nice suite, setting up their equipment and spreading out a bit. He was keeping an eye on everyone, but mostly Coulson and Ethan over by the big computer hashing something out. He looked over as Clint sat down next to him. “Nobody else saw him.”

“Don’t think so,” Clint said. “Any good reason why we are?”

“My vote still is the glow stick,” Tony said.

“Spear,” Clint countered.

“You realize it doesn’t matter in the end?” Tony asked as he looked up and saw Steve and Natasha talking. “I don’t think that we should be thinking about Loki though.”

Clint looked up and watched the pair for a moment. He could see that Natasha was relaxed, a lot more than usual, and that there was something there. “Easier to think about that than other things.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And here I thought I was the only one who didn’t like to face reality.”

Clint smiled. “You’re in good company.”

Tony chuckled. “Alright, so take your mind off of some things, you’re a master assassin. How’d you get that way?”

Clint thought for a moment. “Ever hear of Jason Bourne?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “That was over the news for weeks. Maybe months. I was involved with a lot of stuff then, but yeah, I remember him.”

“Think that but on a higher level,” Clint said. “With chems involved.”

“Wow,” Tony said. “So it was real.”

“Of course it was,” Clint said. “They just know how to bury their shit.”

Tony nodded a yes. “What about your brother?”

“He’s insane,” Clint said. “And wants me dead.”

“Talk about strange family dynamics,” Tony said. “Any good reason why?”

“For him, yes,” Clint said. “For me – I don’t get it. I needed more help as a kid, I stole the spotlight, am better than him with a bow – stupid reasons but they add up to him. There might be something else in there, but…” he trailed off and got up, going over to Ethan. “Did you keep the arrows that were in me?”

“I got them,” Bruce said as he got them out of the bag he brought up. He handed them over to Clint.

Clint looked them over and smiled. “Well, this might help. They’re tranquilizer arrows.”

“How does that help?” Bruce asked.

“Means he wanted to kidnap Clint, not kill him,” Coulson said. 

“Also, I think we might be working the wrong angle,” Tony said as he came up with his iPad. “Clint and I saw an old friend while we were traveling over here.” He synced the iPad with the table electronic they were using and brought up a very clear photo of Loki in his nice suit and jacket outfit. “Considering this, I don’t think we’re up against HYRDA. I think we need to call in the Hammer.”

“We can’t at the moment,” Coulson said. “They’re still working on rebuilding the bridge with what we sent up.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You sure? Because how is he here otherwise?”

“He got his hands on the cube again and came here,” Clint said. “There are a lot of different ways.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he came over and saw Loki. “Again?”

“I think he’s going to be around for a long while,” Clint said as Natasha came up and took his hand. “So, what’s next boss?”

“We get everyone out in the open and go from there,” Coulson said.

“Excellent. As there’s a premiere party that I can get us tickets into,” Tony said. “If nobody minds.”

Ethan thought about it for a moment and looked to Clint. “Like India?”

“With less being in the vent,” Clint said with a grin. “Sadly, no rich guy to seduce.”

“You two going to fill us in anytime soon?” Tony asked.

“Nope,” Clint said.

“Then I’m going to call Pepper and see if she can work her magic,” Tony said and excused himself.

Natasha led Clint away and out onto the balcony. “Why didn’t you tell me you saw him?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re attracted to the Captain?” Clint countered as he sat down on the ledge.

“I’m not,” Natasha said. “I’m grateful that he was able to help me, but that’s it. Honestly.”

Clint sighed. “Alright.”

Natasha sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. “I don’t want there to be secrets between us. It doesn’t feel right. So, believe me when I say that I’m not attracted to him. You’re seeing something that isn’t there.”

Clint sighed and just kept her close. People were talking about plans inside but he tuned it out. He rested his head on her shoulder and enjoyed a moment of peace.


	7. A Party That Goes South

Clint finished getting ready for the party and came out of the room that he was sharing with Natasha. He didn’t feel all that comfortable about leaving a part of himself at the hotel, but it was easier to hide a gun with what he was wearing. He sighed as he looked around the room. Ethan and Bruce had gone over first with Coulson in tow. He was the next group and then Natasha would show up with the Captain and Tony. He wasn’t happy about that, but it made sense since she was using her alias as Tony’s personal aid. He put on a smile as she came over to her in a beautiful gray dress. “You look amazing.”

“Your bow tie isn't straight,” she said and fixed it. “Now you look better. And you should be going.”

“Yeah,” Clint said.

“When this is over, we should talk,” Natasha said.

“Something always wonderful to hear,” Clint retorted. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Natasha said. “The Director wanted me to be the one to talk to you about the contract to join the team fully. He wanted something showing that you were sane and doing this is helping.”

“I doubt that I’m sane, Tasha,” Clint said.

She smiled at that. “I know that you are.” She kissed his lips lovingly, letting him pull her a bit closer as she hugged him tightly. “Just don’t do anything stupid. I nearly lost you once. I don’t want to again.”

“You won’t,” he promised. “We know that they’re up to something. We’re going to be able to stop them. So don’t you go do anything crazy either. I can’t imagine life without you, Tasha.”

She smiled and let go of him before smoothing down his suit. “I’ll see you there.”

“You will,” he said with a smile and went over to the party. It was easy to get in and he was glad that someone – probably Coulson or Ethan – reminded Tony to get the Brandt name on the list. He looked over the room as he entered, saw a nod from Ethan, and moved over to talk to him. “Anything?”

“Not yet,” Ethan said. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s here but hiding.”

“I don’t see her on the balconies,” Clint said. “But that doesn’t mean that she isn’t further back. If anything, they’re probably not going to do anything until Stark gets here. If they’re after Stark. There could be an entirely different angle – this isn’t as open and shut as the last one.”

“That wasn’t really open and shut either,” Ethan pointed out. “We just knew where people were going instead of being in the dark.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “So, should I start calling you Secretary?”

“Not just yet,” Ethan said. “The President still has to agree to it again. Want to come be an analyst again?”

“Tempting as that is, I think I’m getting a big job offer soon,” Clint said. “I can give you some good names.”

“Can they also take out people with a few punches?” Ethan asked and smiled as Clint laughed. “I am going to miss you.”

“Who says I’m fully going away?” Clint asked. “You’ll probably still need me and the Director can spare me for the odd mission here and there.”

Ethan was about to say something when he looked towards the people coming in. “I thought Mr. Stark knew to wait a half hour.”

Clint looked over and shook his head. “It’s Stark. Rules are flexible in his mind. We’re trying to disabuse him of the notion but it’s probably going to take a while.”

“And he’s also on the comms,” Natasha reminded them. “Steve stopped him from getting into your car. So it was basically come over or have to sit on him.”

“That would have been interesting to see,” Clint said.

“Do I have to remind the two of you about chatter?” Coulson asked.

“You could and make us feel really at home,” Clint replied as he looked up at the balconies again. “I still see neither of our targets.” He looked to Ethan, who was looking a bit confused. “Coulson was – well, still is – our handler. So I’m a bit used to having him in my ear and scolding me for talking too much. Bit of a habit.”

“I’m not too surprised,” Ethan said. 

Clint started to say something before he noticed Natasha motion for him to come over. “Excuse me,” he said and made his way over to her. “What’s up?”

“About to ask you the same thing,” Natasha said and motioned up to the large diamond chandelier that they were standing under. “Did you look there?”

Clint looked up. “I didn’t think that would be a good hiding place. Mainly for – move!” He said as he pulled Natasha out of the way of the chandelier as it crashed into the floor. He knew that Coulson was asking something but he wasn’t listening too closely as he saw Jane come out of the chandelier and start shooting. “One way to make an entrance.”

“I’ll deal with her, you get Stark out of here,” Natasha said.

“Deal,” Clint said as he made his way over to where Stark was. “Time to go.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Tony said as he started to move to the exit with Clint in front of him and Steve behind him. “Wait,” he said as they lost Steve. “Where did he go?”

“He’ll get out,” Clint said as he grabbed Tony’s arm and started to drag him a bit. He was glad that Tony started walking and they were able to get out and move towards the car. “We need to – “ he couldn’t finish the sentence as he cried out in pain as he was tasered and fell to his knees. He heard someone talking to Tony as he was picked up and put in the back of a van. Both of their ear pieces were yanked out of their ears and thrown onto the sidewalk before the van sped away.


	8. Family Reunion, Part Deux

“Barton,” Tony said as he gently shook his fellow Avenger. He could see that Clint was awake or possibly sleeping with his eyes open. Which was a bit freaky if one thought about that. He certainly didn’t like it, just like he didn't like being shoved into the back of a van and didn’t know what was happening to the rest of the team. He shook Clint again and smiled as he saw a bit more a reaction. “Thought that it hit you harder than normal.”

“No, I’m okay,” Clint said as he tried to move but felt himself cuffed to the seat that he was in. “How come I’m cuffed and you aren’t?”

“He’s more manageable than you,” a familiar voice said as he moved into the light. “Then again, you went down fast.”

“Amazing what a Taser can do,” Clint said. “Been a while, Barney. Or do you prefer Trickshot now?”

“Understatement of the century. And yes, I do prefer Trickshot or Trick. Easier on the mind that way,” Barney replied. “You enjoy your name though.”

“His isn’t as lame,” Tony retorted.

Barney cocked the gun he was holding and pointed it at Tony. “You were told more than once to shut up.”

“It’s Stark. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word quiet,” Clint said.

“I take offense to that. I can be quiet when I want to,” Tony said.

“Then do so now before I shoot you,” Barney said. He smiled as Tony was about to say something but decided against it. “That’s better.”

“Why are you doing this?” Clint asked.

“Why do you think?” Barney countered.

“Hell of way to get back at me for what you consider slights,” Clint said.

Barney laughed. “They are slights. There is nothing to consider about it. You couldn’t even call me to tell me that you were alive. I had to learn it through Byer when they decided to use me as well. Seems that they wanted to see how it worked on members of the same family.”

“That’s not my fault either,” Clint said. “I was given strict rules on what and what not to do. And you thought I was dead anyways. I got to see the funeral. They handed the flag to you. You waited until everyone was gone to drop it into the grave with my empty casket. It is not my fault for anything that happened to you or what you have done because of it. That is on you.”

“You’re seeing a shrink too?” Barney asked.

“No,” Clint said. “Just buried my past sins and life along ago. If you were smart, you’d do the right thing. You’d also turn yourself in and let me help you.”

Barney laughed. “Oh brother, that is not going to happen at all.”

Clint sighed and leaned against the seat. “At least tell me why you didn’t kill me before.”

“Orders,” Barney said. “But I wanted you to think I was going to.”

“Orders from who?” Tony asked. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Barney sighed. “Is he stupid as well?”

“No,” Clint said. “He might have a touch of Asperger’s. It would explain a lot.”

“I’m too chaotic to have that,” Tony said.

Barney sighed and just shot Tony in the leg. “I did tell you to shut up.”

Clint tried to move to get to Tony, forgetting that he was chained to the chair. “And you’ve gone back to being a bastard again.”

“I do believe I told you not to harm either of them,” Loki’s voice said. “Bandage him up and don’t do that again.”

“… Well, that answers one question,” Tony said. “Fuck that hurts.”

“Don’t be such a baby, Stark,” Clint said.

“You get shot in the leg and tell me it doesn’t hurt then!” Tony said.

“I have been. Feels more like a bee sting if done right. Which means he didn’t do it right,” Clint said as the SUV came to a stop. “Where are we?”

“Base,” Barney replied as he finished bandaging up Tony’s leg. The SUV started moving again for a few moments before stopping again. The back of it opened up into space that had a few rooms off to one side before a doorway that probably opened to the street. There were few windows and those were boarded up so nobody could see in. The furniture looked out of place, due to being new, and Jane was there with her back to the people coming in and talking to someone who was sitting down on one of the chairs.

“Oh good,” Loki said from behind Jane. Jane moved out of the way, turning to see both Clint and Tony. He smiled as both men were brought over and made to sit down in chairs in front of them.

“I will say that you’ve come a long way from the last time we saw you,” Tony said.

“We both know that Thor isn’t the brightest being in the universe,” Loki said and looked to Clint. “Nothing to say, Barton?”

“The thought to hide behind HYRDA was a good choice for you,” Clint said and shrugged. “Otherwise, I really don’t care why you’re here or what you want. The last time you were on Earth, you were more impressive. You still lost and you’re going to lose again. You’ve pissed off the same people as before.”

“I’m not hiding behind anything,” Loki said. “I would ask the solider out of time about the Red Skull though and if he really died or not.”

“Well, that’s nice and all,” Tony said, “but Red Skull is dead. Read the reports myself.”

“He was holding the cube when he disappeared,” Clint said and looked at Loki. “He went to Asgard.”

“I think someone is ahead of you in the smarts department,” Loki said.

“More just in logic,” Tony countered. “So the two of you are working together. That’s peachy. But you don’t have your glow stick. So, why are we here? Vendetta? It’s a good reason but it’s petty.”

“For something better than that,” Loki said as he got up and touched Clint’s shoulder. “You were meant to be ruled, Barton,” he said in the Norse language.

Clint shook his head no as he felt it start all over again. The pit of fear in his stomach as his thoughts started to be pushed out with the overwhelming desire to serve. He looked up at Loki before his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment before coming back to normal. “Hello sir. It is good to be under your service again.”

“Shit,” Tony said.

“That’s enough swearing,” Loki said and looked to Barney. “You can take off the restraints him now.”

Barney nodded a yes and did so. “There you go, brother.”

“Thank you,” Clint said as he moved his arms, rubbing his wrists to get circulation back to his hands. “What now?”

“You three plan our next move – I am going to have a long word with Stark,” Loki said.

Clint moved, taking the handcuffs out of Barney’s hands and cuffing Tony to the chair. “That should help, sir.”

“Thank you, Barton,” Loki said.

Clint nodded a yes before moving over with Barney and Jane to plan where they were going next. He didn’t ask what they were going to do next, thinking that would make itself clear after the next step.


	9. You Save Me and I Will Save the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the inspiration for the title of this chapter comes from the musical group _Train_. Happy reading!

“So, let’s recap,” Steve said after Jane had gotten away and the place had cleared out. “The chandelier crashed. Barton got Stark out of the place and you thought they were going towards the car that Barton drove in. However, they never got there, we know they didn’t because of the ear things and Tony’s cell phone was left behind and he never lets the damned thing out of his sight, and now we don’t know where they are or what our next move will be?” He was trying to keep himself from yelling. So far, he was doing a very good job of that. In reality, this freaked him out, if only because he didn't want to lose someone else he loved.

“Basically, yes,” Natasha said. “Plus Clint wouldn't let them put in a tracker.”

“Actually, that’s not true anymore,” Coulson said as he came over to them. “Apologies – had to smooth things over with the police. But right before the two of you left on vacation, Agent Barton agreed to a tracker. He asked that nobody but myself and Director Fury know about it. So we can find both of them.”

“So that’s why it isn’t in his file,” Natasha said. “Considering how he felt about them previously, I’m surprised that he agreed to that.”

“It has more to do with us being able to find him in case his mind gets taken over again,” Coulson said. “Which may never happen again, but he doesn’t want to take the chance and be selfish again.”

“He really wasn’t being selfish with that,” Natasha said quietly and sighed. “Although, I am happy that it is going to be easier to find them.”

Steve thought for a moment. “They wouldn’t separate Barton and Tony, would they? Take one to a place separate from the other?”

“They might, but it’s doubtful,” Coulson said. “They’d want to use one against the other to get something out of it.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Steve said.

“You forget that Tony likes to talk, Captain,” Coulson said. He gave the two the coordinates. “Good luck.”

“Just the two of us are going?” Natasha asked.

“For the moment,” Coulson said. “I persuaded Mr. Hunt to go back to the hospital to see his coworker – there’s not a lot IMF can do after this point. As for Doctor Banner, he’d rather stay on as coming in after the fact if you need a doctor.”

“That’s a good idea,” Steve said and looked at the coordinates. “Thank you.”

“So, as I said, good luck,” Coulson said and walked over to where Bruce was waiting for him.

“Do you want to drive or shall I, Captain?” Natasha asked. 

“Depends on how fast you drive, ma’am,” Steve said with a smile. He motioned for her to lead the way.

“Very,” was all Natasha said as she led the way to the car. She caught the keys as Steve threw them to her, got into the car, and quickly drove to where the tracker was telling them to go.

Clint didn’t look up as the door from the room that Loki dragged Tony into opened. He took a breath after he heard Tony complaining about the fact that Loki didn’t really know how to talk. He was glad that the rolling his eyes back convinced Loki enough that the god didn’t do anything else. He turned his attention back to the blueprints of one of SHIELD’s bases. 

“Barton,” Loki said.

Clint moved to attention and then over to where Loki was. “Sir?”

“Cuff him to the chair again,” Loki said.

“Yes sir,” Clint said as he made Tony sit down and did the one to the left wrist tightly.

“Ow,” Tony said. “Asshole. Even if you are being mind controlled again.”

Clint looked Tony straight in the eye as he made the right one looser and placed the key into Tony’s hand. He quickly placed a finger to his lips before straightening up and going back over to where the blueprints were. “We’ve been able to find points where we can sneak in more easily than going in the front door,” he explained as Loki looked to him. “Also the times are shift changes. Another way to get in easier. We can try to copy the keys that I have to see if we can use them to upgrade any sort of electronic lock pick program. Otherwise, sir, I’m not sure why for this facility.”

“It’s a training facility,” Jane said. “Might as well strike them with the new ones. They won’t know what to do and nobody will want to do any business with SHIELD if they can’t protect their young.”

“Makes sense to me,” Clint said and looked to Barney. “You’re quiet.”

“More that I’m listening and wondering what Stark is going to do. You either gave him something or he was able to get something from you,” Barney explained. “All those chems and you’re still blind,” he turned to walk over to where Tony was when a car crashed hard through the front door of the building. 

“Stark get down!” Clint yelled as he tackled Barney to the ground. He was able to get a punch in before he was flipped over on his back. He winced for a moment before rolling out of the way. As he did, he felt something hard hit him and looked to see that it was his case. He opened it, quickly putting on the quiver and seeing what was happening. He didn’t see Loki or Barney – what he did see was Jane and Natasha fighting. He unfolded the bow, looking to see if he could get a clear shot. They were too close together to get any sort of a shot. 

He knew what he had to do. Tasha would kill him for it if he survived but it was the one thing that needed to be done. He picked up the bow and readied an arrow before moving closer to the two. “Tasha, move!” He yelled before firing the arrow and pushing the button to explode it. The explosion was bigger than it should have been and threw him against a wall. The only other thing he noticed was that the smoke was green instead of red as he went unconscious for a third time.


	10. Epilogue

Natasha sat next to Clint's bedside, watching his chest rise and fall. She watched the nurse come in and check his vitals before her eyes turned back to watch Clint. She hated the waiting part, considering that she wanted to yell at him for doing such a reckless act. She also wanted to know where the bow and arrow that Clint used had come from. She had her guesses but she didn’t like to speculate. Hard facts were better than anything. The only good thing about this was the bad thing as well – there were no casualties of the explosion. She turned in the chair as Steve opened the door to Clint's room. "No change," she said quietly but got up from her chair to go over to him.

"He'll be fine," Steve said quietly. "He's gone through worse. You told me that yourself."

Natasha nodded a yes. "And there was no brain damage, thankfully."

"Right," Steve said. "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee? You've been sitting here a while."

"Someone should be here when he wakes up," Natasha said.

"Which is what I’m for," Coulson said as he stepped up behind Steve with a folder in his hands. "Excuse me," he said as Steve and Natasha let him in.

Natasha looked at Clint, seeing his eyes still closed and his breathing still the same. "Alright," she said. "Coulson's here and…I'd like that."

"Good," Steve said as he offered an arm. He smiled as Natasha took her hand and led her off.

Coulson turned his attention to the file in front of him, looking up at the vitals before saying "You could have opened your eyes and she would have stayed."

"I don't think she would," Clint said as he did open his eyes. He slowly sat up and winced a bit in pain. "Didn't think that would hurt."

Coulson noted that. "You were close to the blast and hurled against a wall. It's a miracle you didn't break something."

"Or, if it broke, it healed before someone could see it," Clint said. "Is Stark alright?"

"He's complaining about having to use crutches," Coulson said. "Otherwise, he's as normal as he can be."

"So annoying," Clint said and smiled as he heard Coulson chuckle. "What did you tell IMF?"

"That you're fine and they've put William Brandt into retirement," Coulson said as he filled out more of the paperwork. 

"Why?" Clint asked.

Coulson looked up as he heard the question. "Why what?"

"Why did you have him retire me?" Clint clarified.

"Because you're about to become a full Avengers member," Coulson said. He flipped to another section of the paperwork and gave it to Clint. "You're to have all the freedoms that they do."

"Like not having to stay?" Clint asked.

"If you want," Fury said from the doorway. "It's good to see that you're awake."

"Thank you, sir," Clint said. "What if I don't sign this?"

"You're stuck in here until we run the entire set of mind and body tests we can to make sure that you're running on full," Fury replied. "You'll still be an agent and you'll still be a part of SHIELD. But, unless you're asked to, you wouldn't go on any of the missions we would send the other Avengers on."

"Which would be all the time, but it's easier if you can just go with them," Coulson said.

"Less paperwork?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Oh yes," Coulson replied. "Although, why we haven't gone paperless is beyond me."

"I'd blame the Council," Fury replied. "So, what is your answer, Agent Barton?"

"May I have a pen?" Clint asked and took the one that Coulson gave him. He signed it and gave the pen and contract back to Coulson. "It's a good deal."

"Good," Fury said and left the room.

"Thank you for just signing that," Coulson said as he put it back in the proper place in the file. "Now - ' he started but stopped as he heard the loud beeping.

"Turn that off, would you?" Clint asked.

Coulson did as Clint asked, turning off the other ones as the alarms sounded. He also turned away the nurse, explaining that everything was fine. "So, you're going to tell me where you're going?"

"Nope," Clint said. "Mind doing the debrief while we walk and I pack?"

"Nope," Coulson replied and followed Clint back to Clint's room to do the debrief.

Natasha walked back to Clint's bed in the hospital unit about an hour later. She looked in and saw an empty bed. She raised an eyebrow and turned to a nurse. "Where is he?"

"Agent Barton? He left about an hour ago, ma'am," the nurse replied.

"Thanks," Natasha said and went to Clint's room. She knocked before entering and was surprised to find it empty as well. She picked up her phone and dialed Clint's cell phone, surprised when it went to voice mail. "What the hell?"

"Depends on what you're talking about," Coulson said from the doorway. 

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

"Off to where he wants to be," Coulson replied. 

"So he signed," Natasha said.

"Yes, he did," Coulson said. "Did you really expect him to stay?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Natasha countered.

"He's not blind," Coulson pointed out. 

Natasha sighed. "So he's going to act like a child instead of talking to me?"

"More that he's getting his emotions in check before having to talk to you," Coulson said. "Or just that he wanted to be as far away from Captain Rogers as possible before he tried to deck him."

"There's nothing going on with Steve," Natasha said.

Coulson chuckled. "Right," he said. "Either way, he wanted to be as far away from here as possible. He'll calm down but I would give him his space. He'll pop back up when he wants to."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Natasha asks.

"He has six months before he has to check in," Coulson said. "After that, we go looking for him. You can even head up the team if you still care about where he is then."

Natasha was about to say something but thought better about it. "There really is nothing going on," she said quietly before sitting down. "Even if you and Clint think differently. He was just there while Clint was unavailable and he helped. Nobody has been able to help like that aside from Clint himself. So I'm exploring. It doesn't mean anything between Clint and I have changed."

"I'm not the one you have to convince," Coulson said and left the room.

"Right," Natasha said quietly as she curled up in the chair she was sitting in. It was strange to be in the room without Clint being there. Her eyes flickered to the table by the chair, seeing a white envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and took the letter out of it. Something else fluttered to the ground but she let it go for the moment.

_Tasha:_

_If you're reading this, you know that I’m long gone and Coulson thinks I left due to whatever's happening between you and Cap. That's only half true - I need to find Barney before he strikes again. He left the photo on me but not where anyone else could find it. Stay safe - even if you don't believe this, I love you. Always have, always will. ~Clint_

"What other - ah," Natasha said as she moved and picked up what had dropped to the ground. She flipped it over and saw a picture of her with a red x through her face. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. "Hey," she said to Steve.

"Hi," Steve said. "So he left?"

"Yep," Natasha said. "But I've got a lead on where to find him. Even though he said he doesn't want to be found."

"Then why not give him his space?" Steve asked.

"Because that would be logical," Tony said from the hallway.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged. "He was annoying all the nurses," Steve said.

"Why don't you come in so we can talk and he can sit?" Natasha said.

"Thank you," Tony said as they came inside and Tony sat down in the other chair that was in the room. He moved a bit so Steve could sit on the arm of the chair.

"As for his space, it wouldn't be wise to do that," Natasha said. "He's going after Trickshot and - well, Clint's too noble for his own good."

"Alright, so we put out a tracker for Trickshot and go when we find him," Steve said and looked over Tony's shoulder. "Why are you texting Banner?"

"He's a doctor and going back to work in the field," Tony said. "Just saying that, if he sees Hawk in a third world country, to call us. Might not be worth anything, but it might help as well."

"He's got a point," Natasha said quietly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Tony said. "So, before they just kick me off of here, drinks at the Tower?"

"Sounds good enough to me," Steve said and helped Tony get up. "Coming?" He asked Natasha.

"I'll be there in a bit," Natasha replied. Steve nodded a yes and just made sure that Tony got out of the room without saying anything. She stayed there for a long while before turning off the lights and leaving the room to focus on the next mission.


End file.
